Why Not?
by Eccentric11
Summary: Neville just can't gather enough courage to ask her out... but he just have to find out what might happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Online Prompt for Monday 14th June:**

**"You're going to lose that girl"**

* * *

"L-Luna!" I finally called her name.

"Yes?" she turned around, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Umm, I was just wondering if…" I choked on my own words and I swear I was so close to hyperventilating.

"If? I love if's."

"If… If you could tell me where the library is?" I said, immediately feeling stupid afterwards.

"The library? That way I think." she nods towards her left.

"Oh. Well thanks, Luna." I tried to smile.

"No worries, Neville." she skips towards the other way.

I raised my shoulders, seriously not knowing what to do next.

"Hey Neville!" Seamus was suddenly walking by me. "So... did she say yes?"

"What do you mean?" I said, even though I know perfectly what he meant.

"You _were_ asking her out, right?"

"A-asking her out? Pssh. No." I put my shivering hands in my pocket. "Well I tried."

"I reckon you better ask her out soon, or you're going to lose that girl."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Either someone else got her first, or you just never will have enough courage."

"I don't know, mate."

"Well I know you faced Death Eaters before, how hard can a few words be?"

"Apparently, very hard."

"I remember when I first asked Parvati out… Now I know it's not the easiest thing there is, but you can do it, man."

"Thanks Seamus, but how can I even talk properly to her if I keep on choking on my own breath and hyperventilate every time she walk by?"

"I'm not sure… but you'll find a way!" he flashed a huge smile. "I got to go meet Parvati now. See you around, Neville."

* * *

"So Luna… I found the library." I can't help but stare at the carpet.

"Great! I heard they're free of nargles. I need to do this Charms essay… I'll probably have to do it there." Luna decided.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Of course not!" she took my arms. "So Neville, do you have some essay to write too?"

"Yeah… Potions." I mumbled.

"What about?" she gazes at the ceiling.

"I don't know… the Wolfsbane Potion?" I checked my papers.

"I heard about that one. I think I can help you." her voice, her voice are like bells.

"Thanks. And what's your Charms essay about?"

"Umm… this Aguamenti Charm." She showed me her notes.

"Ahh, I don't do Aguamenti Charms." I gave her a look.

"You're funny." she said honestly as she laughed out loud. And that's when I realized I need to know what happens if I ask her out, I have to find out.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to walk the hallways and just… talk?" she tilted her head up to look at me and smiles,

"Why not?"

* * *

**thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Loony Lovegood and Neville Lungbottom

**Prompt for Tuesday June 15th:**

**"Get Me out of here!"

* * *

**

"L-Luna!" I finally said seeing her look so lost.

"Ooh Neville. I didn't see you there." Luna smiled.

"Uhh so… shall we?" I tried to smile as I gestured for her to lead the way. Her eyes widen as she slightly smiled back and take hold of my arms.

My heart skipped a beat while my whole body seemed to be petrified for a second or so, and all I can think about then was 'get me out of here!' when I really want to freeze that moment and treasure it forever more.

"Neville, is something wrong?" She chimed as we started to walk side by side.

"Me." I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" She eyed me up and down.

"It's just that…" I gulped. "I never had a date with anyone before." The way she looked at me made me tell her the truth.

"Well this isn't really a date, is it?" She giggles.

"No. Of course not." I looked away blushing trying to find something else to talk about. "So Luna, I heard your dad is going on a trip this weekend."

"Yes he is. He's going to the mountains. I would love to go with him but, as my mum always said, learning is important." her gaze lingers on the ceiling.

"Oh. Well maybe next time?"

"Of course." We turn a corner.

_"Goyle!"_ I heard someone said.

_"Ooh Draco…" _a girl said in a rather annoying voice.

_"Stop it, Pansy! Crabbe, what are you looking at?"_

_"Uh nothing." _Crabbe, I suppose, said stupidly.

_"Shh I hear footsteps!"_

"I don't think I like them." Luna frowns.

"Me neither. L-Let's get out of here." We changed our direction, but it was too late. A big pair of hands pulled Luna and I backwards, leaving us no choice but to face them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here." Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Uhh, Loony Lovegood and Neville Lungbottom."

"Yes I know, Goyle. You bloody idiot!" the Malfoy kid caused Goyle to whimper.

"J-just leave us alone." I stuttered.

"What did he say? Leave them alone?" Draco laughed.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy!" I bellowed.

"Petri-"

"Expelliarmus!" a sweet sounding charm resulted in a dumbfounded Malfoy.

"Redu-"

"Stupefy!" I felt stronger.

"Wow Neville!" Lune beamed.

"Come on, Luna." This time, I took her by the arm. "And uhh thanks." I mumbled.

"Just becareful Neville. Little Loony here can't protect you forever…" Pansy taunted as she tried to help Goyle and Crabbe carry a stupefied Draco. I saw Luna frown and brought her closer to me in an attempt to calm her down, but realizing what it might mean I release my hands from her shoulder the next second.

I never liked them, and I don't think I ever will. I'm lucky Luna saved me and gave me the strength to finally stand up to Draco, because throughout the whole thing my head keeps on screaming 'get me out of here!'.

* * *

**ok. it's a short chapter... not the best... but yeah, I hope it's ok anyway :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
